A day in the life of Sibuna's betrayer
by Purple Ray305
Summary: For hoa one shot day 2013! Jerome recalls on how Rufus took over the world, and the part he played. While he goes through with his life he remembers how he betrayed Sibuna and everyone else. And, knowing there is nothing he can do about it, he continues with his life with Rufus in control.


Hey so this is my one-shot for the HOA one-shot day 2013! I might right a multi-chapter story to go with it so yeah. Let me know if you want me to!

**I do not own house of Anubis if I did Jara would be and Jerome would be in Sibuna. **

**On with the story:**

A day in the Life of Sibuna's Betrayer

* * *

I regret it. Regret everything. Maybe if I was never born… well that's not my fault. Everything after is though. I betrayed my friends. No, no I didn't.

First of all, they were not my friends… they ditched me and didn't tell me the secrets they held.

Second of all, I never had their trust so how could I of betrayed them?

So what's the word? What's the word when you find out all your ex-friends secrets and give them to a man you knew they hated for money. Jerome Clarke. That's the word, well technically two but you get my meaning.

When Rufus gained eternal life he took Joy's. I had… given him information again. Not for money, I was just mad at them and Rufus said it would call off the debt I owed him. Anyway Rufus also found 'the mask of Anubis' and now he has all the power of the underworld. Mr Sweet called his son in from America (Eddie) so Eddie, Sibuna, me, Mara, Mick, Trudy, Sweet and Victor were all hiding out together. I got into a massive fight with Sibuna, Eddie, Mick and Mara. I didn't really know what I was doing but Rufus caught me. He told me things, remind me of things… He just got me so mad at them that, for a second I wanted them dead, I told him where we were hiding out. I hated myself the minuet it came out of my mouth. How could I? I don't know if they trusted me back then, I think they did. Anyway, Rufus and his underworld minions went to the hideout and snatched them up.

"How did you know where we were hiding?" Screamed Nina as they dragged her away.

"Oh it's quite simple really." Rufus said, smiling slightly, I was, inside, begging him not to.

"Jerome told me." He pulled me out of the Shadows so they could see me. The look of disgust, anger, sadness and betrayal overwhelmed me so much, I had to look at the floor. I just couldn't look them in the eye. I heard Fabian and Alfie yell when they were being taken away.

"I thought you were our friend!" Alfie's cried.

"You are a worthless traitor Jerome Clarke, how could you? We trusted you, and you betrayed us, again! You are nothing, but worthless, hated stupid traitor!" Fabian yelled. I had never seen Fabian like this before. Those words Fabian and Alfie said stayed with me and haunted me.

* * *

I dream of it every night and wake up screaming. Poppy (Who I live with) tries to comfort me but it's no use, I don't tell her what's wrong. How can I? How can I tell my little sister that it's my fault a mad man now owns the world and I betrayed my friends? Rufus let me go and I never saw him again. I work as his slave 7 in the morning till 7 in the evening everyday with no holidays, with no breaks, no food, I only get enough money to keep a small house and just enough food. I'm not complaining, everyone in this town works the same hours as me. Everyone is promised a job if they want one, if they don't then they can be homeless but they wont get any benefits. Poppy keeps asking if she should get a job, I tell her no. We need the money but the jobs are too backbreaking and mind numbing for my little sister. And we are okay-ish.

My work is just down the road from where I live. I walk with this boy around my age, Benjamin, he is English but lived in America for a while and a girl from my old school, Willow. I'm not really friends with them I can't bring myself to be friends after what happened. Ben and Willow are always trying to get me out of my house but I refuse.

The work we have to do is like building statues or packaging food, I know that doesn't sound so bad but we have no machines ad if we get a little bit wrong we get whipped. I often take on over time to get more money for food. When it's finally time to go home I stop of at the shop to buy dinner and breakfast for Poppy and me.

The shops are cold and cheap. Well, the one in my town is. I buy the cheapest meat, I think it may be cat or dog meat but I can afford nothing else; I buy the cheapest vegetables, it's just leaves I think and it has no flavour and tastes soggy, chewy and scratchy; I also buy milk, which is well past it's sell buy date and water, as much as I can afford. We have to pay for water here, so we don't drink it, we just bathe in it and wash our clothes in it. Poppy also kept her little mint plant and we water that with what ever is left.

I always safe a little milk each day and shut it in a cupboard. I have milk that is like a year past it's sell buy date. I know that sounds disgusting but with horrible conditions like these it is easy to be sick. I can't afford to be sick so if I wake up feeling sick I drink some of the milk and it causes me to be sick, I still feel ill but then I've gotten rid of all food in my body and I can got to work.

Poppy and I eat dinner in silence, with the exception of her bugging me to tell her I want her to get a job. When we finish dinner, (We safe any leftovers for breakfast) the police arrive, sort minions of the underworld minions. They go to each house daily to check everything, make sure everything's ok and we are not hiding anything. At ten o'clock everyone has to be inside. I know, ironic, but Rufus wants everyone in bed by ten so I guess we are. By that time I have to start the whole cycle over again.

* * *

"_I thought you were our friend!" Alfie's cried._

"_You are a worthless traitor Jerome Clarke, how could you? We trusted you, and you betrayed us, again! You are nothing, but worthless, hated stupid traitor!" Fabian yelled._

Those words ring in my head every day, every minuet, every second, and I know, I know there true.

* * *

I regret it. Regret everything. Maybe if I was never born… well that's not my fault. Everything after is though. I betrayed my friends. I did. They did trust me, once.


End file.
